


smol sleepy beanie boi

by its_dark_girl



Series: karlnapity bc i said so [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddles, Karl is worried, Like, Other, Sapnap blazes, Sleepy Alexis | Quackity, and makes your heart flutter, big man hide-and-seek, do you want to play it with me?, he just straight up falls out of a tree, idk what that means, idk yk, it warms your insides, its soo self-indulgent, or is it the other way 'round?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: that's itthey're playing big-man-hide-and-seek and quackity fuking falls out of a treedid i mention he's also sleep-deprived?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: karlnapity bc i said so [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192967
Kudos: 91





	smol sleepy beanie boi

Quackity found another perk to do with being smol. He was a lot harder to find while playing big-man hide-and-seek. What is big-man hide-and-seek you ask? Well, it's just like regular hide-and-seek except it was played by 'big men' (Tommy made it).

He'd usually play it with Karl, Sapnap, Tommy, Tubbo and whoever else they managed to rope in (Ranboo, Sam, Eret). Though it's called big-man hide-and-seek, anyone could play it. That is, if Tommy's there.

▪__▪__▪__▪___▪___▪

Karl and Sapnap were worried. Quackity wasn't sleeping. And if it was, it was the few moments he'd let himself sleep. His movements were clumsy, and they were starting to get dangerous. Karl lost count on how many times Quackity had almost burnt his hand while pouring coffee in his mug.

"Quackity?" The duck hyrbid blinked, taking a few seconds for the words to register.

"Yeahhh... ?" He answered. Karl frowned.

"You should be getting more sleep Quacks,"

"Mhhmhh" the response is dragged out.

"Co-" His sentence is cut short by the appearance of the blond gremlin child.

"Heyy! Big Q! Karl! Care to join me in a game of big-man hide-and-seek?" Those very words hype up the smol boy.

"Would I ever say no?"

Karl sighs, knowing his words proved to be meaningless.

"Sure." The least Karl could do was keep and eye on Quackity.

_____■□●♤♡♢♢♧

After using the 'sky blue sky blue' shoe tactic, Ranboo was the seeker and told to count to 60. That gave the hiders-Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Karl, Ranboo and Nikki- a minute to find a good spot.

Quackity dashed off, ignoring the awful headache probably caused by his lack of sleep. He was going to find the smallest place; the best place.

"Quackity! Wait up!" Quackity knew that Karl only used that name when he was worried or serious. But being sleep-deprived made it hard to be aware of anything really.

"Ayy Karlos!" He really was pushing it, wasn't he?

"Heyy! I was thinkin' maybe we could hide together."

"That'll ruin the funnn" He drew out 'fun'

"But still I think it would be-" the sound of Ranboo shouting 'here I come' interupted him(srsly would ranboo rmbr to do tha?) Quackity scrambled up in a tree. So much for finding the best spot. Hopefully the leaves would cover him. He blinked. It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few seconds... right?

He was oblivious to someone screaming, and him falling.

_______________

Quackity opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He wasn't in the tree anymore. Was he kidnapped? He was lying on something soft and warm. He felt both his hands being held. With great difficulty he rose his head and saw his fiancées. They were both asleep. He probably was in their shared house.

"K-Karl? Sapn-nap?" His throat was dry. How long was he out for? Sap's eyes opened.

"Quacks?" He sounded tired. Sapnap's eye widened in realization.

"You're finally awake!"

"Y-yeah, guess I am," Sapnap reached over and shook Karl awake. The brunet woke up and looked around, a smile appearing on his face when he noticed Quackity. Karl opened his mouth to say something, but was too ecstatic.

"W-water," the small male croaked. Karl nodded and got up. Sapnap poked his bicep hard. He would've commented a remark, but all that came out was a weak 'you'

"You gave us a big scare, falling out of a tree unconscious."

"H-how- "

"You were asleep for like two days! Two!" Quackity could see Sap's eyes beginning to glow. Sapnap took a deep breath.

"Me and Karl were so worried. Never do that again!" He calmed down.

"I got the water!" Karl said, as he came into the bedroom, holding a glass of water. Sapnap helped Quackity sit up, the latter finding it hard to move after being unconscious for 2 days.

Karl held the glass up to his mouth. He gulped it down, grateful for the relief it brought to his dry throat.

"Thanks Karl,"

"Promise you won't neglect sleeping again?" Quackity smiled.

"Why would I ever pass up a chance to sleep with you guys again?"


End file.
